


Fury suits the devil well

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Blood and Gore, Dark Lucifer, The Fall - Freeform, he's the freaken devil, lord of hell, pissed of luci, scary lucifer, shocked mortals, surprise bitch lucifer can be scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: Hell left Lucifer a little more unhinged then people were led to think.





	Fury suits the devil well

Lucifer was alone in his penthouse, it was only him and the cool keys of his piano beaconing to be played. so thats what the devil did. he played.  
and thus correlating with the tainted nature of him, a dark sound reverberated around the room it was a rich noise drawing a sigh from the mans lips as he went through the motions, keys pressing creating, feeling. his piano gave the fallen angel a few moments to truely release himself, perhaps not as much as he was able too during his time in hell. but it was enough, just enough to liberate the pressure closed in. the corruption in his being that terrified even the demons of his realm.

The devils general Mazikeen was the only creature on this earth that was aware of his unhinged interior. The angels believed that the dark prince was unaffected by his ashen throne because he was naturally ‘destined’ for it. a punishment which was in fact a fate dictated by god long before the fall. This assumption was by far incorrect.  
Lucifer; Samael the venom of god was a creator of stars, lights to drive away the darkness, a strong angelic essence that sought justice and freewill. And this desire for free will is what birthed the beginning of Lucifer the morningstar, the broken smoldering bones left to be torn and broken and healed then scarred and broken once again at the depths of hell.

Mazikeen was there when the flaming corpse sat on its haunches and screamed to the sky curdling raspy -noises- that left even her shuddering. this demon witnessed the broken creature tear through the inhabitants of the pit stripped fingers clawing, ripping piercing into them. maze the half rotted demon saw as he the one shrouded in fury, madness stood before the bodies crackling laughing as he crawled to his well earned place on the throne. 

Hell wasn’t easy on lucifer it tore out his parts and gave him scars. yet no one realised that this heat had left him so cold.  
left between heaven and hell, lucifer locked away his fire his insanity. to blend in with these mortals and perhaps gain parts that are missing.  
It wasnt easy however, the urge to end the revulting mess of criminals that he delt with whilst on his righteous job. putting away bad mortals without breaking any bones or minds. how exausting.

Sometimes his wrath leaks through, he remebered one unfortunate incident downstairs. Both detectives and miss Lopez had popped in for a visit in the morning when Lux was empty aside from him and his demon.  
Lucifer was at his bar conversing with his general, glass of burbon cooling his fingertips.

the three mortals had caught on to their conversation and had exchaned wary glances at the threatning tone of Lucifers voice

“-they can be quite amusing. But dont you dare disrespect me”

“or what?” Maze had mocked, crossing her arms “you’ll cry really hard on my shoulder-”

“YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY!” Lucifer had shot to his feet, burning eyes hidden from view had glared down at maze seething with contained rage.

The roar of the angels voice however inefective to the demon, left Ella clutching onto the detectives coats in fright. Both Chloe and Dan had instinctuvely let their hand wander to the holster of their guns. It was startling, though they were used to the Morningtsars comon bursts of - well anything. 

The rage had left them nearly trembling.

**Author's Note:**

> In 1x02 is the part where he's all "you will not speak to me this way!". i love that scene. watch it again. seriously


End file.
